Lovely Sins
by xXxSnakebites
Summary: Link didn't expect to meet his lover at his work. He also didn't expect his lover to be a vampire! What happens when Link Is a bartender and he meets Dark?
1. Chapter 1

I turned my head up towards the dark sky as I felt something wet land on my cheek. /_Rain..Just fucking great!/_ I growled. Putting my hand over my head, I began running through through the dark streets passing by people who walked with umbrella's over there heads. /_Lucky Bastards.../_ I thought.

_/Crap!/_ I growled and began running faster. It was already Seven fifty eight. If I was late again my boss would kill me...

Finally seeing the place were I work come into view, I sighed in relief and ran in side the building. Slightly out of breath and panting, I quickly wiped away as much of the water as could and looked at the clock. _/Damn it! It's eight o' four! I'm late!/_ Taking a look down both hall ways and seeing it clear, I quickly reversed the clocks back five minutes and clocked in.

Sighing, I walked over to the back door and entered through the bar.

Yea, I was a bartender that worked here every night from Monday - Saturday every night from eight to four. It was actually a good job. The only thing that sucked was when some one got to drunk and I had to drag there dumb ass out of here before my boss came. The pay kinda sucked too, But the tips always made up for what it didn't.

Then of course, There was-

"LIIIIIINNNNNNNNNKKKKKKKKK~!" I gasped as I was pushed to the ground, the over happy Zelda sitting on top of me. "Geh. Zel, get off of me!" She giggled before she crawled off and I got back on to my feet.

I had known her since we were just little kids. Were grew up together. I guess you could say she was kind of like a little sister to me.

"Heheh. Sorry Link! I'm just happy to see you! We've had no business all day! Nothing at all! I've been soooo bored!" I sighed and walked over to the sign that usually said "Open". "Zel, you never turned the sign around..."

She looked at me and the sign before she laugh sheepishly and blushed. "O-Opps. Hahah. That's probally why we've been dead all day! Ill do better tomorrow Link I promise!"

I sighed as she ran from behind the bar to the employe room. "Alright Zel. I'll see you tomorrow!" She waved at me before she grabbed her things and began walking down the street. I watched her in till she was out of site before I finally switched the closed sign to "Open".

xxxxxxx

I pulled out another shot glass and brought it over a man who had gestured for me. "What will it be sir?" I asked. He didnt seems to notice me, and instead began to ramble to his friends that were next to him.

"Ans then I looked at heerrrrmm and Aye said I says HEY! Iz ill kick yer azzzzzzzzzzzzzz-" I watched in mild amusement as the drunk fell to the floor. In shock, his friends looked at there drinks before they pushed them away and carried him out of the bar.

Chuckling, I set the glass down and poured myself a double shot of Skyy Vodka. /_Cheers, to another night of being alive.../_ I thought sourly. Downing the shot, I sighed and leaned against the counter.

"Hey, Bartender."

I looked over to see a man with silver hair with his back facing me gesturing for me. There were at least four or five girls around him. Sighing, I put down the cloth I had been holding and walked over to him. "What will it be?" He held up a finger telling me to wait. Annoyed, I walked over to the other and of the bar to get another man a drink as I waited.

"Sorry girls, But I'm gay." My ear's perked up at this. The man was gay? I turned around a watched as the girls all groaned and pouted in protest and walked away. Sighing, I walked back over to him and placed my hands on my hip's. "Well? Do you want a drink or what?"

I heard him sigh finally as he turned around to faced me. I gasped. To say I was in shock wouldn't have even described it.

The guy looked almost exactly like me. There was only a few differences.

One, he had bright silver hair instead of blond.

Two, he was paler.

Three, he had crimson red eyes.

Four, he was taller.

And five? He was drop dead sexy.

Blushing, I looked down. "W-well? Do you want a drink or not?" He smirked and looked at me. I didn't want to look down, because his shirt was ope reveling his chest, but I didn't want to look into his eyes either and have him see me blushing.

"Hm...Just give me A Piece Of Ass, alright?" I looked at him in shock before it registered in my mind that he was talking about a drink. Growling under my breath, I blushed and grabbed a glass from under the table and gave it to him.

After pouring his drink, I sighed and turned around to put it away. Feeling his hand gripping my wrist, I turned and looked at him. "Just leave the bottle, Alright?" I looked at him and nodded my head.

Walking away from the guy, I leaned against the counter and looked out on to the dance floor and sighed. Right now, 3Oh!3 was blaring through the speakers. I sighed a closed my eyes listening to the music.

_B-b-b-bruises cover your arms,  
Shaking in the fingers with the bottle in your palm.  
And the best is,  
No one knows who you are,  
Just another girl alone at the bar._

"Hey? Are you there?"

I opened my eyes again to see the guy with silver hair standing in front of me waving his hand in my face. I looked at him in shock. "W-what are you doing back here?" I growled. He smirked and leaned against the same counter I had been leaning on. "You seemed pretty preoccupied at the moment so I decided to help ya out." I blushed and looked away.

"T-thank you-" "It Dark Link." I looked at him and smiled. "Dark? Thank you Dark. I appreciate your help." He laughed and looked at me. "So I don't get your name?" I looked at him and smiled.

"If by the end of the night your still here, I'll give you my name. Sound good?" He laughed and nodded his head.

"Besides," He said. Walking over to me, he looked at me in the eyes and smiled.

"It'll be worth it."

I watched him pull back and hop back over the bar counter as he walked out into the dance floor.

Did I just see...Fangs?

xxxxxxx

"It's closing time!" I shouted over the speaker's. I was answered with a lot of groans and protests. Smiling, I forced everyone out of the building and flipped to "open" sign to "close". I sighed and began to clean off the counter from all the beer spilled on it. After I was done I turned off the lights and grabbed my jacket that I had hung up earlier and clocked out.

Sighing to myself, I quickly locked the bar up and turned to walk away when I rammed into someone. Surprised, I stepped away and blushed. "I-I'm sorry I didn't-" I stopped when I realized who was standing in front of me. "Dark?"

He laughed and smiled at me. "So? It's closing time. I waited all night for you. Do I deserve to know your name now?" I looked at him and started laughing. "I didn't actually think you'd wait for me..." He smirked and leaned against the all with his hands in his pocket. " Well?"

I smiled and laughed. "It's Link." He raised and eye brow and smiled. "Link what?" I sighed and looked up into the early morning clouds. "I don't know actually. I was an orphan. My parents died in a car crash..."

He gave me a sympathetic look before I felt his arms wrap around my waist as he pulled me into a hug.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know..." He blushed and gripped the back of his black jacket. "It's fine.."

Smiling, he pulled away from me. "Well, can I walk you home? It's four o'clock in the morning and I'd hate to see some one come out and try to kill you. This neighborhood isn't very safe at night..." He flashed me a smile that sent a chill up my spine. "A-alright..."

Smiling, he looked at me. "Shall we?" I nodded my head and began to walk sown the street towards the place I lived.

**Good? Bad? I wont ever know unless ya tell me :3**

**So, I had this little idea yesterday that I was gunna write a bleach fanfiction with Grimmjow workig at a bar. Somehow It turned out to be Zelda instead hahah. I just thought that Dark would fit the profile of what I have planned perfectly :D**

**Poor Link. Wonder what's gunna happen next~!**

**Review and I will make cookies! Or Cheescake! :D No seriously-I needa know if I should keep writing this or if this is a fail -3-**


	2. Chapter 2

We walked down the street side by side in silence for a while. Every few minutes or so I would glance at him from the corner of my eyes.

I had to admit-he was hot. And him being gay was just a bonus added on! But...I didn't understand what would make me let a complete stranger walk me home at four In the morning. I knew absolutely nothing about him, yet here we were, walking down a dark and completely deserted street.

/_Smart move, Link.../_ I thought to myself. For All I really knew he could be some psychopathic freak out to kill me or rape me! /_The second one didn't sound so bad../_ I groaned softly and blushed. No! Keep those kinda of thoughts out of my head!

"Hey, Link? You alright? Your face is turning red..." I looked at him and laughed sheepishly. "Heheh, I'm fine just a little..." I looked at down at his open chest and felt my face grow warmer. "...side tracked.."

God, I hope I wasn't drooling...

I heard him laughed and looked at him. "What's so fucking funny?" He smiled and looked at me. "I think I might know what has gotten you all side tracked..." Blushing, I looked away. "Really? And what would that be?"

I heard him laugh slightly and turned to see him buttoning up his shirt.

_/Really? Really?/ _ If possible the blush on my face deepened.

"Tell me, Link. Whats your...preference?" I looked back at him and laughed. "I barley even know you and your already asking me that?" He smiled at me, the flash of something sharp in his mouth again.

"That doesn't seem to stop you from starring at me with that lust full look in your eyes, ne? Or from letting me walk you home..." I groaned-loudly this time and stopped walking to stare at him. "For the record, I don't even know why I'm letting you walk me home..."

He laughed at me and I continued walking.

"Well? What is it?" I sighed and looked at him. "I'm Bi-sexual, if you must know. "He grinned at that and looked down at me. He had a good three or four inches over me. "That makes me partially happy..." I sighed and continued walking down the street.

"Partially happy? About what?" He smirked and looked down the street.

"If I have it my way, I'll have to share a part of you with everyone else..." I blushed for what seemed like the billionth time that night. "H-have it your way? What do you mean?" He let out a small sighed and looked down at me again. "Are you that dense? Are are you just playing with me?"

I blushed and looked down towards the ground. "O-oh..."

I looked up to see that we had finally entered my neighborhood and let out a sigh of relief.

/_What's with this guy...?/_

xxxxxxx

By the time we finally reached my house-a one story gray bricked house, it was nearly four forty five in the morning. /_Ugh, god I'm tired.../_ I let out a small yawn and grabbed my key out of my pocket and unlocked the door. /_Shit! What am I going to do about Dark...?/_ I opened the door and turned around to face Dark-who was no where in sight.

/_W-what the hell? He was right behind me!/ _I looked down the street a few times before I finally went inside, closed the door and locked it.

I put my keys on the kitchen counter and sighed. I had to be up early tomorrow for school. I didn't explain that much did I? I'm a student attending Hyrule University. In other words-collage. I went to school at noon, got out at five, and went to work three hours later. It didn't give me much time to sleep, but at least this way I went to school and maintained a job at the same time. Plus-I lived in a decent enough house in a good neighborhood.

I quickly took of my jacket and and placed my shoe's by the front door. God, why was I so fucking sore?

I walked back into my room and collapsed on my bed. I knew I was tired, I just didn;t think it was THIS bad. Curling up into the bed and under the blankets, I soon fell asleep.

xxxxxxx

-BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!-

I groaned and began to slam my fist against the clock. "Shut upppppp...Lemme' sleeepppp..." After successfully finding the off button I finally sat up and opened my eyes. After I stretched and yawned a bit, I threw the covers off me and stood up.

/_Shit...School...Great./_ I sighed and began riffling through my drawers for something to wear to school. After finding a pair of black jeans, a green button up shirt and a white under shirt I made my way to the bathroom and started the shower.

I had a feeling today was going to be a long day...

**Sorry for how short this chapter is xD hahah. I got sorta..lazy~ -3-**

**Well, Looks like Dark Got ta tease Linky a bit, ne? -Grinns- That was rather fun to write~! :D**

**Reviews? I will get the next chapter up quicker if ya dooo~! :3**


	3. Chapter 3

"Link? Link? LINK!"

I groaned and put my hand out to try and turn off what ever that noise was.

"Link! What the HELL are you doing? Get up and pay attention!" I opened my eyes and looked around to see I was in a class room. Wait...that means...!

I quickly put my head up and looked up to see Mr. Ganondorf, my teacher, glaring at me. I blushed and looked down. "Sorry, sir-" "I don't want your apologies, Link. Sit up straight and pay attention in my class or you will receive punishment!" I watched him walk back to the front of the class and continue the lesson.

I swear he hated me or something...

Finally, the bell rang and I quickly packed my bag up before sprinting out of the class. I usually tried to get out first, or He'd yell at me and tell me how I was his worst student.

I sighed and looked at my watch. Five twenty three. I had only two and a half hour to rest before work.

Taking a deep breath, I adjusted my bad and began to sprint down the street.

xxxxxxx

Panting, I reached my house and grabbed my keys out. I was about to unlock my door, when I noticed the note that was taped on it.

Looking at it, I unfolded it and began to read.

**Link,**

**Sorry I had to leave you so suddenly last night. It was rather rude of me. But something important Had come up and I had to go.**

**If you'll let me, I'd like to take you out tonight to make it up to you. Say around...nineish? I already talked to your boss about it. The funny thing is, is that me and your boss go way back! So I talked him into it and he's cool.**

**Call me if you can. I look forward to seeing you again.**

**~Dark.**

I looked at the note and smiled. _/So last night hadn't been a dream../ I_ thought. I tucked the note back into my pocket and opened the door. Throwing My bag onto the floor, I walked back into the kitchen and grabbed an apple off the kitchen counter.

Smiling, I pulled out the note from my pocket and dialed the number that was written at the bottom.

"**Hello?"**

I took a deep breath and smiled. "Dark? It's me Link. I got your note..."

I heard a laugh come from the other line and smiled. **"Link! Hey! So, Will you join me tonight for dinner?" **I smiled and leaned against the counter.

"That depends Dark. What do you have planned?" I heard him smirk on the other line as I waited. "**Well, I was thinking maybe me, you, dinner and a movie? Something simple for now."** I blushed and smiled. "Wait, are you asking me...on a date, Dark?" He laughed. **"Why, I believe I am. So? What do you say?"**

I smiled and laughed. "It sounds...great. Ill see you tonight at nine then?" He laughed again into the phone. **"Of course. And no worries, I will drive us to our destinations. See you tonight, Link."**

I smiled as I heard the phone hang up. I placed the back on the reciver, took a bite of my apple and smiled.

/_See you tonight...Dark.../_

Why did I feel like something bad was going to happen? And...why did I feel like I had butterflies all of a sudden?

**XD That...was..great! Hahah!**

**Of course, Ganondorf is his teacher..and he hates him. That just made me smile xD I feel like peeing out butterflies now~! :D**

**It short again, I know. BUT~ I wrote two chapter in one day damn it! _ That makes up for the length, right? o_o**

**Anyways-review, and maybe you'll find out why Link has a good-yet bed feeling, ne? :3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Before I start! _  
**

**I just wanna thank a reviewer by the name of Hikari-Chan! There anonymous, and I wish she/he would get a Fanfiction account or a Deviantart Cuz I'd be one happy child xD**

**Anyways- Arigatou Gozimasu Hikari-Chan! And to all the other who have reviewed on this! ^^**

**Onto the story~**

I ran around the room throwing clothes left to right. "DAMN IT WHERES MY SHOE?" I screamed. It was already eight fifty seven and Dark would be here in tree minutes or less!

Sighting the shoe under the table, I got down on my knees and crawled under to get it.

That's when I heard a knock at the door.

"Link! Are you ready?" Yuhp. Nine o'clock exactly.

In shock, I banged my head against the table and gasped in pain. /_Ah shit! Ow!/ _

Growling, I crawled out from under the table and began to put my shoe on. "Doors open Dark!" I yelled. I heard the door open, and looked up to see Dark Starring at me.

"W-what are you-" :Link, what happened? Your head..It's bleeding!" I put my fingers to my forehead and gasped in pain. Sure enough, blood coated my fingers.

"O-oh! I accidentally banged my head against the table..when..I...heard you...Knock...Dark?"

I looked up into his eyes which were now locked onto my neck. Something was off about him. His breathing was ragged, he eyes were blood shot and...

Holy shit...

"D-Dark?" I whispered. I watched him slowly get closer to my neck, his breath fluttering across the skin. My heart beat hitched when I felt his lip's press against the skin.

"Link...Close your eyes..."

I took a step back and looked at him. "D-Dark? What are you-"

I stopped talking the second I looked at his lips.

Producing from his upper lips...was a pair of very sharp, very long fangs.

"D...Dark?"

**I'm Sorry That This Is So Short! ; A ;**

**Lawls xD I'll have some more chapters up today though, so-NO complaining! XD lol**

**Reviews are MUCH loved :3 I love it when ever I see that some one has reviewed my story after so long lol xD It make me cry tears of joy and shit out kitties :D**

**So, Review! And you will be loved~ :3**


	5. Chapter 5

"Dark?" I gasped.

His eyes were glowing red now, not a trace of him were in them. I watched helpless as he came closer to me in till his forehead rested against mine, his breath ghosting across my face.

"Link...I need...you. Your blood...Please..."

I looked at him in shock. I mean it was obvious _what _he wanted, but the idea of him... I just couldn't!

I placed my hands on his chest and pushed him off me. "G-get away from me! Dark! Please snap out of this!" I yelled. He stood up and the next thing I knew, he hand me pinned against the wall, my hands over my head and his chest pressed against mine.

I blushed and looked away. /_Damn it! I'm not strong enough to fight him off!/_

I heard him sigh, and felt his lips press against my neck again. "Link...you smell...so...good..."

I blushed and tried to get my hands out of his grip, but to no avail. "Dark, stop this! W-what about..." /_Our date.../_ I thought. He didn't answer.

Suddenly, I felt his tongue trace a path from my collar bone to my cartilage. I gasped, and began to struggle harder. "Dark! No Please!" I screamed. "You can't do this!"

Then I felt it, a pair of two hot, sharp shafts driven deep into my throat.

I screamed. It hurt! I didn't know it would hurt this much! He pressed closer to me, his leg slipping between mine. I was trembling by this point. All the pleasure and pain..I felt like I would burn!

I felt my knee's began to buckle and whimpered.

"Hn...Dark Stop..." I moaned. He was taking to much. I couldn't stand anymore, and collapsed against him. Slowly, he sank down to the floor in till I was in his lap, he teeth still buried in my neck.

Finally, I felt him retract his fangs, and I buried my face in his neck.

"D-Dark..." I groaned.

I slowly pulled away and looked into his. That clouded over look was slowly fading away now. Relieved, I slumped against his chest and sighed.

"Link...?" Dark whispered. I smiled against his nech and wrapped my arm's around him.

"Can we just stay like this for a little longer? You owe me..." He laughed and wrapped his arm's around my neck. "Of course we can, Link."

I smiled, and slowly I fell asleep.

xxxxxxx

By the time I woke up, It was already midnight. Groggy, I sat up and yawned. Wait...I was in my bed! I groaned and rubbed my eyes. _/ Was that...all a dream?/_ I thought.

I heard someone laugh from the kitchen and jolted out of my bed. Slowly, I walked out of my bedroom and into the kitchen.

Dark sat on the counter laughing. And in his arms? A woman.

I watched, jealous as she giggled as he brushed her hair back.

"Heheh. Dark stop it! That tickles!" She laughed. I heard Dark Chuckle, then bend down to plant kiss across her neck.

Then I watched as he opened his mouth, The fangs sliding out and stabbing deep into her neck.

"H-hey wait! What are you...Stop that hurts!" She screamed. I remembered the same pain that had happened only a few hours ago and grab my neck. She began to scream louder as he drank in till finally, he pulled away, and snapped her neck.

Then she dropped down to the ground dead.

I gasped, to slow to cover it up in time. Dark turned and looked at me in shock and got off the counter and began to walk over to me.

"Link? I thought you were asleep-"

"Stay away from me!" I screamed. The pain in my neck grew worse and I turned around and ran back to my room. I locked the door behind me, and pushed the dresser in front of it.

I heard him bagging on the door.

"Link! Link! Wait let me in I can explain!" He begged. I shook my head even though he couldn't see me, and walked backwards in till my back hit the opposite wall then slid slowly down to my knee's.

Then I started crying. And the worst part is, I couldn't stop.

Why?

Because I knew I was terrified of the same person I was falling for.

DEPRESSING! ; A ; Yet YUMMY :D

Hahaah sorry this took me FOREVER to upload guess T^T I fail, forgive Shino? :3 Yush. I think you should~ X3

Anyways. Sooo...I was writing this while listening to "Vampire Will Never Hurt You" By My Chemical Romance, and "Bad Touch" by the Blood Hound Gang :3 If you have never heard those two song, I would suggest you look them up so you can see what kind of freak I am :D

ANYWAYS~!

Review? I will love you forever If you dooo~! :3 So you should, And I'll make browniess with the flames! Let Us Share! :F


	6. Chapter 6

"Link? Link come on open the door!"

/Shit...What do I do?" I thought. /There's a dead body in my living room! Should I call the cops?" I sighed, feeling a head ache coming on.

/No. I can't call the cops on Dark. I.../ I blushed, realizing what I was thinking.

/No! No I-I don't love Dark! I don't even know him enough yet...right?/ I bit my lip and groaned. God! Why did this have to be so confusing?

"Link? Can we at least talk about this? Look I promise what you saw wasn't it! Please?"

I growled and walked over to the door. "Tell me a good enough answer, and I might let you in..."

"Link that woman meant nothing to me! She was just another meal-"

"And that gave you the right to kill her?" I screamed. I heard his groan from the other side of the door.

"Your not listening to me Link! Let me finish!"he yelled. I sighed and waited for him to continue.

"That woman? She was a killer, Link. A Killer. I got to her before she could get to you! That's why I walked you home from work. That's why I'm still here with you!"

He stopped.

"Dark..are you telling the truth?" I whispered. I heard him growl in frustration. "Yes Link! Why wouldn't I tell you the truth?"

I felt bad suddenly and sighed. Reaching out, I pushed everything away from the door and unlocked it. Slowly, I pulled it open.

Dark stood on the other side looking at me. Wait...

"Dark..are you..crying?" I asked. He looked at me in shock before reaqching up with his left hand to wipe the stray tears out of his eyes.

"No.." He growled. "I had something in them..."

I gave him a small smile before I grabbed his arm and pulled him into my room.

"Why would she want to kill me...?" I asked. He sighed and sat down on my bed next to me.

"I don't know all the details yet Link but..apparently she was hired to do it, as were five others."

I looked at him, shock evident on my face and gasped. "Hired? By who? And for what?" I yelled. He sighed and reached up, his thumb stroking over my left cheek.

"I dunno why Link..But who ever they are I'll kill them before they ever get to lay a hand on you..."

I blushed and looked away.

Sighing, he pulled his hands away and looked out the window. "Sorry this date..sucked." he whispered the last part making me laugh. "I wish It could've gone better..."

A devious little idea struck me.

"Well..I don't have classes tomorrow in till two..and you probably are free to right?" He looked at me, a small smile forming on his face.

"Oh? And what would you like to do then?"

I smiled and inched closer to him.

"Maybe there's still some time to make this day worth remembering..?" I said, hoping he'd catch the hint.

Smiling, he wrapped his arm's around my waist and pulled me against his chest. Yuhp. He'd caught it.

"Guess I'll have to try my best to make it up to you then..." he whispered. I smiled up at him, a small blush tinting my cheeks.

"But not tonight~!" He said, leaping away from me with a lecherous grin on his face.

My face burned red in embarrassment as I glared at him. "W-what? Dark that's no funny!" I yelled. He smiled and grabbed me and pulled me against him again. Wrapping his arms around my waist, he pressed his lips firmly against mine.

God.

Finally.

Smiling to myself, I wrapped my arms around his neck to deepen the kiss. He laughed lightly, and pulled away.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow..lover?"

I blushed and looked at him. "L-lover?" he smiled and brushed the hair out of my face.

I wasn't a girl, damn it.

I didn't need to be groomed.

Before I could voice my opinion, he laughed and hugged me. "If you'll have me..."

I smiled and kissed him again, but this time it was quick. "Idiot. Of course I would."

Smiling at me, he pulled away and walked over to my window.

"Tomorrow then, Link?"

I smiled.

"Tomorrow."

Then he was gone, as if he had never been there to began with. And I was left alone to think about what I might have just done.

**O_O OHMAHGWAD It's been forever since I last updated xD lawls.**

**Sorry guys, I had these gay ass test's in orchestra for My violin. OH! I'm learning the violin now xD yay hahah. **

**Anyways...**

**It's been what? Three weeks since I last updated this? I fail -dies- X_x lol. **

**But yay for the fluff, Am I right? :3 Dark and Link are finally together! And they kissed! Aw xD**

**But...how long shall this last? Will they be able to make it as lovers? Or will the cruel world decided there fate? And why am I talking like this?...O 3O**

**Anyways-Review! It's been so long! I miss you guys and even thought this chapter sucks..I wanna know xD DO IT. PRESS THE BUTTON. DO ITTTTT~**


	7. Chapter 7

I woke up the next morning to the sound of the alarm clock going off. Groaning, I pulled a pillow over my head in an attempt to block out the sound.

Didn't work.

I growled, obviously annoyed, and threw my pillow at the alarm clock.

"Shut the hell up damn it! I'm awake!" I yelled. What a perfect way to start the morning huh? Sigh, I sat up and turned to look at the clock.

12:32

I had an hour to get ready and get to school.

"Groaning, I stretched, yawned, then got out of bed.

/Guess I should take a shower then huh?/ I thought. After finding some clothes-a light blue shirt, gray jeans, boxers and a hoodie, I walked over to the shower, got in, and started my day.

xxxxxxx

/Shit!/ I thought. I had about two minutes left to get my ass to class or I'd be late again! Ganondwarf would kill me!

I sprinted across campus. Only a minute left! I growled in frustration and pushed my way a group of people.

"Watch were your going Idiot!"

I growled and continued to run.

Finally, I reached the class room just as the bell rang. Catching my breath, I straightened up and walked in.

Just to be push back out.

"Link..I didn't expect to see you today..I'm thrilled you could make it." Ganondwarf said sarcastically. Groaned. /Not today, come on!/

I tried to push past him into the classroom, only to be pushed back out.

"Ah ah ah! What do you think your doing Link? You were late-"

"I was not! I was here before the bell rang!" I yelled back at him. A smirk spread out across his face as he looked at me.

"From where I'm standing Link, your not in my classroom and the bell has rung!" He jeered. I growled and looked at him.

"That's because you pushed me out!" I screamed at him.

His eyes narrowed as he looked down at me. I took a small step back.

"I would watch the way you talk to people Link. You could get some very bad enemies. Understand me?" he growled.

Sometimes, I could swear me and him were enemies in a past life or something.

"Now get out of my class! I doubt I'll have to deal with you for very much longer anyways..." he laughed.

Pissed, I turned around and walked away.

Looks like I didn't have school today huh?

xxxxxxx

I growled and kick the wall for the millionth time this day. /Stupid asshole!/ I thought.

I sighed and collapsed on my couch, an aggravated groaned passing my lips. /I wish something horrible would happen to him! Like...like his wallet getting stolen. Or...or maybe a bird shitting on him! Yea!/

I laughed at the thought. That would've made my day.

I sighed and stood back up.

5:13

I've been sitting here for three hour's now. Sighing, I looked around for something interesting to do.

And nothing came to mind.

/Guess I'll just take a nap.../ I thought. Stretching, I walked back to my room, laid down, and fell asleep.

xxxxxxx

"Link! Link you gotta wake up! Link!"

I groaned and opened my eyes. Dark stood above me shaking me. Yawning, I sat up and looked at him.

"Dark? Whats wrong-"

"Link ya gotta get out of here!" He whispered. I looked at him confused.

"What? What's happening? Why-"

"We don't have time Link!" He whispered louder, a desperate tone to his voice. "They've followed you home! We gotta get you out of here now!"

I stood up quickly and began to get dressed.

"Dark! Wait who followed me? And why!" I whispered. I watched as Dark began to throw my clothes into a bag along with other thing. What the hell was going on?

"I don't know who Link, but there are seven men waiting out side your house armed. I over heard them talking earlier Link. There here to kill you!" He said.

Shocked I looked at him.

"What?Why me? Why is this all happening..."I whispered, more to myself then him.

"I guess some one really doesn't like you.." Dark said, trying to lighten the mood. I growled at him. "Not funny Dark."

Dark sighed. "I don't know why Link, but we gotta leave NOW!"

I sighed and nodded. "How? If their out side-"

"Your window...we can climb through there!" He said. I looked at him and growled. "If there out side my house wouldn't they be watching the window too?"

He smiled at me, a devious grin spreading over his face. Pulling out his phone he dialed a number-the smirk never leaving his face.

"You ready?" Dark asked. I heard a chuckle coming from the other end. "Of course! Lets blow it up!"

Dark smiled and hung up the phone.

"Wait, what did they mean by blow it up..?" I whispered. He smiled and pulled me down to the floor. "Wait! D-Dark what the fuck did they-"

**BAM!**

I gasped as the explosion rang in my ears and the glass from the window shattered from my windows. Dark growled and pulled me under him in an attempt to shield me from all the glass.

Finally, he let me go. I stood up and looked out side.

My entire front yard..looked like a meteor had hit it.

"Dark! Why the hell-"

"Run!" He yelled.

Grabbing me by the wrist, he picked up the three other bags he had packed and ran, pulling me along with him.

We ran down the street, siren's screaming behind up. We turned down an alley where Dark finally stopped running and looked at me.

"Oi! Your late Dark!"

I turned around to see a man? no...a woman? I couldn't tell-walking out of the shadows and towards us.

Dark smiled and looked at them. "Sorry, we had to run. I left my car at home."

I watch the two talk for a while before I finally stepped in.

"Excuse me. Mind telling me who the hell you are and why you blew my front yard up?"I yelled. The guy-girl?- smiled and turned to look at me.

Fangs.

Another vampire.

"Excuse me, I've forgotten my manners. My name's Sheik. Nice to finally meet you, Link."

What had I gotten myself into...?

**Yay~! O 3O This chapters done :D**

**I have..NO idea when the next chapter will be up though D: So if it takes along time..forgive me-I am trying! XD**

**I wrote this entire chapter listening to ONE song! And that is caaaaaaaaallllleeeedddd...**

**Knifes and Pen's, by Black Veil Brides.**

**If you don't know who they are, I would seriously suggest that you look them up xD There amazing. I plan on rapping the lead singer, and I love his piercings xD**

**Anyways-Review? I'll love you forever. And maybe if ya do, The guitar gods will love me and they'll help me pass my test on Monday...xDDD Seriously tho -Review? Yay -w-**


	8. Chapter 8

I followed silently after Dark and Sheik (I still didn't trust him). Ahead of me, they talked in low voice's, not wanting me to hear there conversation I suppose.

After walking through the alley for what seemed like ages, I growled in frustration and stopped.

"Damn it! Will one of you please tell me where your taking me?" I snarled. Dark sighed and turned around to look at me.

"Some where safe. Link, ya got to trust us-"

"I trust you Dark. It's HIM I don't trust." I growled between clenched teeth and glared at the..._thing _ named Sheik. In return, he smirked back at me an licked his lip's in a suggesting way.

/Fucking pervert.../ I mentally screamed.

Dark sighed and began to walk towards me. Something in the way he was walking scarred me, and so with every step he took I took a step back.

Finally, my back hit the wall. No where to go, I stood stiffly as Dark's crimson eye's peered at me, a snarl on his lips.

He put his hands on either side of my head and bent down in till his lips were centimeters away from mine.

So tempting...

"Link..." He growled. The way he said it made the hairs on the back of my neck stand up. I shivered and looked at him in the eyes.

"We are trying to help you, Link. But if your going to question every fucking thing that we do we won't be able to do that! So will you shut up for five minutes and stop asking questions so we can help you?" H growled.

Hurt, I shoved his arms away and starred at the ground.

"What ever you say, Dark..." I whispered.

I pushed my self past him and then past Sheik, who had a shocked expression on his face as he starred back at us.

Slowly, so they wouldn't see, I wiped the stray tears out of my eyes and continued to walk on ahead of them.

xxxxxxx

Sometime around midnight we finally arrived on another street on the other side of town in front of a two story house. Sheik straightened up, smiled, then knocked on the front door.

"Just a minute~!" A male voice rang out. Sheik and Dark exchanged grins and waited in till the door opened.

A man, probably in his early twenties, stood facing us. Dark black hair, yellow eyes, and skin as pale as Dark and Sheik's, I immediately assumed it was another vampire.

"Dark? Sheik? Holy shit I haven't seen ya guy's since-"

"Shino, we need your help." Dark said flatly. The man- Shino -blinked, then proceeded to growl.

"What tha fuck did ja do this time eh?" He snarled. I watched as Dark and Sheik both took a step back, the fear evident on their faces.

"Listen, my friend-"

"Your lover~!" Sheik sang out.

"Friend."

"Lover!"

"Friend!"

"L-"

"I'm a friend of his." I bit out, anger dripping off my tongue. " And I have no idea why I'm hear actually, because they refuse to tell me."

I watched as Dark's eyes dulled a little. Served him right.

"Shino, Link's in danger. Do you think you could watch him while me and Sheik are out?" Dark pleaded.

Shino sighed and stepped back, allowing us into his house.

"Alright..he can stay. I have a guest room upstairs he can use. You guys know were you two can sleep."

Sheik grinned and threw his arms around Shino's neck. 'Helloo there sexy~!"

I watched in slight amusement as Shino flipped Sheik over him and walked calmly back into his house, Sheik laying crumpled on the floor.

xxxxxxx

After I got situated in the guest room, I opened the door and walked down stairs where I found Shino sitting in the living room surrounded in what appeared to be paper work, pencils, and books.

Looking up from his paper, he smiled and gestured for me to sit down.

"Sorry about tha mess," He laughed. "I've been working on this case for weeks now.."

I blinked and starred at in in shock.

"Your a cop...? I asked.

He laughed and shook his head. "No, I'm a detective."

I looked at him and smiled.

"Are you...?"

He laughed again and looked at me. "A vampire?" He asked. I nodded. Smiling, he said, " No, I'm just as human as you are Link."

I smiled again and laughed a little.

I had a feeling that me and him would get along just fine...

**Holy SHIT! It's been for ever! -glomps you all-**

**Hahah sorry, I did say It was gunna be a while, I just didn't think It wouldve been that long! DX Gomenasai ; A ;**

**Gah. I have to play the Piano AND the friggen Violin in the concert D: Oh! Thats right I didn't tell you! I past the test! Your reviews made me so happy I past : 3**

**Sooo...**

**Review? Maybe the concert will go good if ya do :D 33**


	9. Chapter 9

Dark entered the room a few minutes after I did to discuss What was happening with Shino. Not wanting to get in the way,I walked out on too the balcony and sighed. It was perfect right now, the moon over head and the stars glittering in the sky. It was all just to peaceful.

In till Skeik decided to ruin it.

"Hey there yummy~!"

I groaned and tried to ignore him, in till I felt one of his arms wrap around my neck.

"Go away Sheik!" I growled. He laughed and took his arms off of me and stepped away, leaning against the balcomy and looking at the stars over head. For a few moments we sat in blissful silence.

"He loves you, you know.." Sheik said suddenly, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Who? Dark...?' I said. He gave a short nod and looked at me. I said and looked down.

"No he doesn't. He wouldn't have been a total prick if that were true..." I whispered. He sighed in irritation and closed his eyes.

"Do you not understand Link? He's afraid of loosing you, afraid your going to get hurt. That's why he yelled." Sheik said.

I looked at him slowly. "T-that's a lie, Dark doesn't love m-"

"Are you afraid?" He said suddenly. "Is that what's stopping you?"

I looked away.

"Afraid of what..?"

He smiled.

"Of love?"

I thought about it for no more then two seconds before I finally answered.

"Ya..Yea I am."

xxxxxxx

By the time Sheik and I walked back into the house, Dark and Shino were done talking. Not wanting to make everything awkward, I turned toward the stairs and walked to the room I was staying in. After closing the door, I collapsed on the bed and groaned.

/Damn it, why does everything have to be so damn difficult?/

Sighing, I rolled over and sat up.

There was someone knocking at my door.

"Link?"

Shit.

"Link? It's Dark..."

Double shit.

I sighed and buried my face in the pillow. "What D'ya want...?"

I heard the door open then close, the the weight of someone sitting on my bed.

"Can we talk?" he asked. I sat back up and glared at him as best as I could.

"Why? So you can just yell at me again?" I snarled. He sighed.

Then, suddenly, his arms were around my waist and I was being held against his chest.

Warmth. Undistributed pleasure.

"I shouldn't have yelled at you. I'm sorry, Link..."he whispered, breath ghosting over my neck. I blushed and wrapped my arms around his neck, fingers tangling in his silky black hair.

"It's fine..really..." I whispered.

I felt myself being pushed onto my back, Dark crawling on top of me and laying down over me.

"Let me sleep here tonight? By you..." he whispered. I blushed and nuzzled my face into his neck.

After a few minutes of silence, I thought he had fallen asleep.

Then, softly, he whispered, "I love you Link..."

I smiled, feeling myself drifting off to sleep.

"I love you too, Dark."

And I wasn't afraid.

**. . .**

**-die-**

**GAH! DX I HAVEN'T UP DATED IN SO LONG DX**

**Hahah You'll have to forgive me ; w ;**

**So... review~? I'll love you! :D**


	10. Chapter 10

"Wakey Wakey love birds~!"

I groaned and attempted to roll over, only to find myself pinned down by Dark. Groaning, I began to poke at his arms.

"Daaaaaarrrrrkkk get off of me.." I whined. I heard something close to a snort come from him before he rolled off.

Slowly, I sat up. Sheik and Shino stood at the door, looking at us.

"Did you two have fun last night~?" Sheik smirked. I growled and threw a pillow at him.

"I-It's not like that! We didn't do anything!" I fought back.

Sheik started laugh9ing causing Shino to look at us both and sigh.

"What ever you two did I have no intention of finding out. Dinner is ready Link. Dark, Sheik? I would suggest you go catch yours."

I watched as Dark and Sheik smirked, then the next second they were both gone.

"Ya commin'?

I nodded, stood up, and followed Shino down stairs.

xxxxxxx

By the time Dark and Sheik got back, I had already helped Shino clean up after dinner and pick up around the house a bit. By now, It was almost five in the morning.

"Dark sighed and sat on the couch next to me. "I'll have to sleep soon..."

I sighed and leaned against his shoulder.

Smiling, he pressed a kiss to my forehead.

Sheik yawned suddenly and stood up. "Well..I'm off to bed! You coming, Dark?"

He nodded and playfully pushed me off him.

"Night , Link."

I smiled and laughed. "Morning Dark!"

Grinning, Dark turned to Sheik and walked up the stairs and out of sight.

I heard Shino sigh and looked at him. "Hmm? What?" I asked.

He ran his fingers through his hair and looked at me.

"I've never seen Dark look at someone the way he does you."

Blushing, I turned my head away and scowled. " He doesn't look at me in any way..."

He smiled and started laughing. "Alright, no need to get all defensive over it...But it is true."

I sighed and looked out the window, watching the sun slowly peeking over the roofs.

"I hope your right..."

xxxxxxx

Sighing, I let myself sink lower into the tub. It felt great to finally be clean again. Sighing, I closed my eyes and relaxed.

"Link?" Shino sighed. "I'm going to the store! I'll be back in a few!"

I laughed. "Alright! See ya later!"

I listened in till his foot steps disappeared and sighed. Finishing up my bath, I wrapped a towel around my waist and stepped out. After I dried off, I hurriedly got dressed and opened the door.

Silence.

Something wasn't right.

Slowly, I made my way to the kitchen.

"Gotcha!"

I felt a pair of arms holding me, and looked over my shoulder to see another silvered hair man holding me.

Or was it a woman?

What ever it was, it was strong.

"Great! Lets get out of here before were caught!" Some one said.

Immediately, I knew what was going on.

"DARK! DARK HELP! H-"

The silvered hair person placed there hand over my mouth and cursed. "Damn it! Hurry, before the others-"

I heard foot steps running down the stairs and saw Dark and Sheik, snarled on both their faces with fangs bared.

From behind us, five more people ran ahead acting like a wall. Slowly, I felt myself getting dragged towards the door.

Screaming, I began to thrash and kick, only to be choked by the person holding me.

"Stop, or I can see to it that you die here.."

Immediately, I ceased all struggle.

The person smirked hen whistled. "Lets go! We got what we came to get!"

I watched as the person flung open the door and the remaining two people fled, running towards the black van parked out front.

"Link!" I heard Dark scream.

I watched as he ran towards us, The screamed in pain as the light his his hand.

The person smirked and dragged me into the van.

The last thing I saw was Dark's teared filled eye's looking at me before from the door way before I felt something hit me across the head- HARD -and I blacked out.

**Two chapters in one day~ 8D WOOT! XD**

**Sorry for the slow update. As I told my readers on dA, Gaia is VERY distracting latly hahah**

**And ways..Review~? :3**


	11. Chapter 11

-DARK'S POV-

"Link!" I screamed.

I watched as the person smirked back at me and closed the van door, Links unconscious body fading from sight as the van took off down the street.

/No...NO! No No No No fucking NO DAMN IT!/ I mentally screamed.

The tears were falling freely now, and it basically took all of Sheik's streangth to hold me back and keep me from taking off down the street after the van.

"He's gone..." I whispered.

Sheik's hand on my shoulder brought me around, and I walked back into the house.

"We need a plan.." I whispered. Sheik looked at me, shock evident on his face.

"Dark, we don;t even know where they went!" He said. I growled, knowing he was right.

"Shit... But wait.. we know someone who could help us find out..."

Sheik gave me a look that said I was crazy. "Your insane, Dark! Shino said-"

"Shino said what?"

We both turned around to see the object of our current conversation standing in the door with an arm full of groceries.

I smiled slyly and looked at him.

"We need your help, Shi."

He sighed and walked past us into the kitchen. "What ever it is, it can wait. Can you get Link? I need help with the groceries."

I adverted my eyes and growled.

"Link wont be coming back unless we save him, Shi."

I watched as his body slowly stiffened and he turned slowly around to look at me.

"Oh No...You don't mean..."

I nodded and looked at him.

"Yea. They've Taken Link."

xxxxxxx

-LINK'S POV-

I groaned in pain and opened my eyes. Where the hell was I? Where ever it was, they needed some decent lighting in here.

Maybe a rug or two...

"Glad to see your awake.."

That voice. I knew that voice.

I felt the hairs on the back of my neck stand up as I turned around the room (Which I now knew to be an abandoned ware house) and saw who it was.

"G-Ganondwarf!"

He smirked back at me, the light catching his eyes showing his true intentions,

"So nice to see you alive..for now at least...Link."

xxxxxxx

-DARKS POV-

"I'll do it." Shino said.

I smiled triumphantly and looked over at the shocked face of Sheik. "I swear Dark, your like Satan or something..."

I smirked. "I'm much worse then that, Sheik. MUCH worse..."

I turned around and walked away, Intent on making a list of what we'd need.

/ I'm coming for you. Just hold on Link!/

**._.**

**DARKS POV FTW! :D**

**I like talking In Dark's Pov. Its evilish like. 8D**

**THREE CHAPTERS. ONE DAY! WTF!**

**-iz on crack 'er something-**

**xD Anywayyys~ Review :D**


	12. Chapter 12

-DARKS POV-

At around midnight, I had the car loaded up and stood glaring at the wall.

/Those bastards.. they dare steal him from me!/ I growled low in my throat and let my eyes slip shut.

I'd make them pay.

That was for damned sure!

Opening my eyes, I saw Shino appear from the hall way with the phone in his hands- a desperate look in his eyes. "Dark, you might want to hear this..." Shino whispered. Growling, I took the phone and placed it to my ear.

"Hello?"

Silence.

Then-

"AHHHHHHHHHH!"

My heart seemed to stop in my chest. That was Links voice I had just heard!

"Link!" I screamed. A chuckle emanated from the phone suddenly, a small snarl ripping out of mmy throat.

"Well well well Dark, I didn't ever expect to hear from you again..."

My eyes widened in shock.

"G-Ganon..."

An insane laughter filled my ears suddenly causing me to flinch away if only before a second.

"Yes, Dark. It is I my little fledgling...Tell me, do you enjoy his screams as much as I do?"

As if on cue, another screamed ripped through the phone.

"You bastard! Let him go!" I roared.

"No!" He roared. His out burst startled me, and I waited for his slightly whispered reply. "It's his ancestors fault for my humiliation. He will pay for their mistakes!"

" I screamed loudly, blinded by rage. Shino's hands flew to his ears, trying to block out the deafening sound.

"You murderous bastard!" I roared. As a response, he laughed as another scream echoed out.

"Good bye, Dark Link." Ganon said. Then, before I could get another word out, the line went dead.

Shaking with rage, I turned to Shino and let a feral grin wash over my lips.

"Shino..." I growled out. Even in the darkness of the room I could still see him swallow. "Track that call..."

He gave a short nod and walked off down the hall.

Fuming, I looked off out the window and sighed.

"We'll get him back, Dark."

I turned around and saw Sheik standing off in the far corner, the shadows hiding his face quite well.

"When, Sheik? What if were to late? What if there torturing him now as we speak? What if-"

"Enough, Dark." Sheik said. Opening his eyes, he looked at me and smiled. "You know as well as I do, our creator enjoys playing with them first..."

That alone was enough to give me chills.

Shino entered the room suddenly looking quite pale. "There at the old slaughter house near the South mountains just off 43rd."

I grinned demonically and flug open the front doors.

We had our lead.

xxxxxxx

-LINKS POV-

"Well, that was fun, was it not?"

Trembling, my body sore, I felt tears run down my cheeks as Ganon's eyes raked over my naked form. A grin appeared on his face as he looked at me.

"To bad, I expected this was your first time, wasn't it?" Ganon purred out.

I finally gave away to sobs as he left the room, his laughter bouncing off the walls. Curling into a ball, I buried myself into the corner and sobbed.

/Oh God Dark..please help me!/

**OH MAY GOD AN UPDATE! -sobs- I'm so proud. BUT THIS IS REDICULOUSLY SHORT FER MY TASTES D**

**:'3 Nyoro~n**

**Ah well. At least you all have a clue of whats going on next right? :3**

**And guess what? I've got the ext chapter finished! Butttt.. I've decided I won't be uploading it intill it gets at least 50 reviews. Not to much ta ask fer right? XD**

**So review~ And you'll get a prize! 8D**


	13. Chapter 13

-DARKS POV-

We sped down the highway going 100mph. Shino and Sheik were in the back seat clinging to each other, being jolted from side to side by the sharp turns.

"D-Dark slow down damn it!" Sheik yelled. I growled and sped up, in hope we'd make it there before anything serious happened.

By the time we made it to our destination, we had already run four red light's, and nearly hit a group of kid's.

I jumped out of the car and open the trunk. Shino walked up behind me and stood in silence as I loaded gun's and tucked knives into my belt.

"Here-" I pushed a .47-50 Winchester into his hands along with four rounds of ammo. He looked at me in shock.

"Dark, were not actually going to kill anyone, are we?" He whispered.

I let a smirk slide it's way on to my lips before I tossed Sheik of of the semi-automatic guns and slammed the trunk shut.

"What ever it takes..."

-LINKS POV-

A loud crash echoed around the room before the sounds of gun shot's rang off. My eye's wide, I sat up and glanced around the room expecting something to jump out.

The doors were suddenly flung open and I snapped my head over to see four of Ganon's henchmen walk in.

"Your to come with us." The red haired one spoke. Without another second two of the dragged me to my feet and pulled me out of the room.

/W-what the hell is going on?/ I mentally screamed. Another crashed echoed out causing them to quicken there pace.

Suddenly, the guy on my left screamed in pain and and fell to the floor, dead. The guy on my right immediately help up his gun only to have a knife fly out of thin air and nail him in the head. I watched in horror as his mouth formed a silent scream and he sank down to the floor.

The two remaining men exchanged looks before they pulled out here gun's and took aim. Suddenly, the one who had first spoken sank down to the floor as an on going river of bullets sank deep into his chest.

The last guy standing, starred at his fallen comrades in horror before he turned around and began to run.

He never made it very far.

After taking five steps away from me, something white went flashing through the air and the man's head went flying. Sickened, I kicked the man's head and fell to my knees.

"Link..."

My eyes snapped open

Dark stood two feet in front of me, his shirt and face splattered with blood and a white sword in his hands. He reminded me faintly of some sort of dark, avenging angel.

With out a second thought, I threw myself into his arms, crying into his chest.

"Shhh Link It's alright. I'm here now..." he cooed softly in my ear. I nodded my head and wrapped my arm's around his neck.

"Isn't that sweet.."

My head turned.

Ganondorf.

-DARKS POV-

I felt a snarl rip from my throat as is pushed Link away from me. "You..."

A smirk glided on to his face, fangs producing from his upper lip. "Hello there, Dark Link. I see you've been well..." His eyes raked over my form before he smirked and licked his lips.

I growled.

"It's a pitty, Dark Link.." Ganon practically purred. "Your little blond haired lover over there is quite unresponsive during sex...You should have taught him properly."

My eye's widened in realization. "You fucking bastard!" Then before Link could grab my arm I lunged myself at his throat.

'

-LINKS POV-

I watched in awe as Dark ripped at Ganon's neck, tearing claw marks across his skin. Ganon snarled and threw Dark off him, sending him flying into the far off wall. Dark growled and stood up, jumping on his back and sinking his fangs into his shoulder.

Outraged, Ganon grabbed Dark by the collar and slammed him down into the concrete floor. Gasping in pain, Dark clutched at his rips as Ganon proceeded to slam his foot in to his chest.

Smirking, Ganon kicked Dark away and locked eyes with me. Slowly, I began to back away, each step he took towards me sparking a malicious glint in his eyes.

"He's to weak, Link... He can't save you." He purred. I felt tears running down my eye's as my back was firmly pressed against the wall, his hands on wither side of my head.

"And now, you die Link."

Before I could move away, I felt a knife being stabbed through my stomach and his fangs sinking in to my neck. I screamed in pain and attempted to throw him off.

Seconds ticked by, and I started to feel week from loss of blood. I felt tears roll down my face as my heart began to slow.

/So it end's like this..?/

Suddenly, Ganon jolted away and screamed in pain. Producing from his chest was a long, white blade.

And behind him, was Dark.

-DARKS POV-

I watched as Ganon fell down to his knee's and growled.

"This is but a flesh wound, Dark Link! But the same is not for your lover!" he roared.

I know he was right as I watched Link sink down to his knees. I looked back at Ganon and snarled, napping his neck before I dropped his body to the floor.

I sprinted over to Link and gasped. The wound in his stomach was... lethal. I only had one option..

Sinking my fang's into my wrist, I forced the blood into his open mouth.

**OH MY GOD WHAT HAVE I DONE? DX**

**:3 I know exactly what I've done~! 8D -insert evil laugh here- :3**

**Anyways. Oly one more chapter and this will be done! Rejoice~! 8D**

**Im so happy.. -sob-**

**Review? :3**


	14. Chapter 14

-DARKS POV-

I gasped as Link's teeth bit harshly into my broken flesh. His eye's snapped open as he continued to pull the blood, drought after drought seeping into his open mouth.

I heard a gasp behind me and turned over to see Shino and Sheik standing behind there, shock writtin on their faces. Giving them a sad smile, I turned back to Link and forced my wrist away.

He blinked, gasped in pain, and then was still.

Picking him up bridle style, I deposited him into Shino's arms then turned to look down at the still alive, but paralyzed body of Ganon.

A morbid thought over came me.

Reaching down, I slowly began to break all the bone's in his body, starting with his face and working my way down. It gave me a sick pleasure to hear his helpless groans.

After that was done, I picked him up and walked over to the large meat grinder.

"Good by, my maker. I'll see you in hell."

With that being said, I dropped him inside and started the machine.

xxxxxxx

I walked over to the car and smile when I saw Link. Smiling, he jumped up and flung his arm's around my neck kissing me deeply.

"Dark! Look!" He yelled. I laughed as I watched him run his tongue over his newly formed fangs.

"Dark.. you did it.." He whispered. I smiled and hugged him, pulling him flush against my chest.

He pulled away suddenly and looked at me. "What happened to Ganon?" I smiled and kissed his fore head. "He ran. He won't ever bother you again, Link."

Well, he didn't need to know what actually happened.

"Lets get the fuck home guy's!" Sheik yelled. I laughed as Shino stretched and flung the gun on to his shoulder.

"You read my mind. Let's get the hell out of here!"

Laughing, we all piled into the car and drove off."

-LINKS POV-

Four months later~

I sighed and laid my head on Dark's chest. It felt good to have finally back to normal again.

Well, some what normal, anyways.

Let me explain.

When we got back to my house, Zelda had been there looking for me. After explaining everything that had happened, she had broken down into tears and hugged me. We all sat down after that and explained everything, leaving out only the fact that we were vampires.

The entire time, Shino and Zelda had been staring at each other.

There dating now.

Sheik continued to be a total pervert. Really? Not much will ever change with him I don't think.

And me and Dar?

Well...

xxxxxxx

"Nn! D-Dark! I-I can't hold back any longer..." I whimpered. He smirked and ran his tongue over my shoulder, causing me to shiver.

"Link..So close.." He panted.

His thrust began to get even more harsh and desperate, causing me to cry out as he continued to ram into my prostate.

"Dark.."I moaned.

Finally, I had enough. With a loud shout, I cam. He followed soon after with a gasp.

Yawning, I laid my head on his chest and placed a small chaste kiss on his neck.

"I love you Dark.."

He smiled and wrapped an arm around my waist, lazily pulling a blanket over us.

"Love you too, Link..."

xxxxxxx

Well, I think you get the point.

END~

**8DDD OH MY GOD! I'M DONE :3**

**This.. This made me very proud to make :3 I am so happy that I've finished this 8D**

**Thank you for everyone who followed this story :'3 You make me happy and want to pee butterflies.**

**Reviews for this are loved! Now, It's time to get started on another story!**

**Wish me luck!**

**~Shino**


End file.
